


Let the Free-for-all Begin

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Darth Scintillation [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, Fluff, baby thrawn, i am ignoring vital information and i don't care, sith are really big softies, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine sorts through invitations and makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Free-for-all Begin

Palpatine carried Thrawn into the manor house at the center of Convergence. “Welcome home, little one.”

Thrawn didn’t open his eyes. He was tuckered out from exposure to Force Power. Palpatine had run the way home at speeds rivaling that of sound.

Convergence was as decadently simple as Palpatine’s apartments were. The absolute finest materials arranged in the simplest ways. His tastes were truly austere. At least, for most of the year they were. Around the holidays all bets were off.

Thrawn didn’t think much of being bathed, even though the water was at a perfect temperature and Palpatine spoke to him constantly. 

With Thrawn tucked in a sling, Palpatine began sorting through the stacks of invitations. “As usual: The Children’s Choir Party, a palace gala, a dinner, and seven parties. Phew! Now, since I have you, I can beg off of six parties and the gala (I’ll still have to make an appearance, but less of one than I would otherwise.), but not the dinner or the Choir Party.”

Palpatine sat back. “Sometimes, I hate the holidays. I wonder what it’s like not to worry about receiving too many invitations. I never got a chance to find out.”

Thrawn didn’t acknowledge the statement.

Palpatine sent his own invitations out. “I hope nobody comes.” Of course they would. No one would be able to comprehend that Naboo’s Senator wanted to enjoy alone time with his baby son. Or, if they did, they would fail to comprehend how much he enjoyed it or how much he really wanted.

Thrawn slept peacefully as Palpatine held a mini fashion show. His own baby clothes were too big for the tiny infant, but he had to have traditional Naboo dress. Sitting down on the bed, he glanced at the tiny baby and thought. Then, he jumped as his communicator tolled loudly.

Almost fumbling, he grabbed it and answered the communiqué. “Palpatine here.”

“Senator Palpatine.” Of course, it was Isis, the most skilled and discreet tailor in the galaxy. She was also one of three people that he had trusted with the truth of himself. “I am in the area to consult with you concerning your latest order. When may I come?”

Typical Isis. Still, she was the person he needed most right now. “Isis, I need a favor. I have discovered an… oversight on my part.”

“An oversight? That sounds serious.”

“Indeed.” 

“I’m on my way.”

Isis was a tall, blonde human with changeable eyes. In one light, stormcloud, in another, amethyst, in a third, sea green. Such was it with the woman herself: She was a true chameleon.

Right now, handling Thrawn on his back as she took his measurements, she was all efficient gentility. Ignoring his unpleasant wails, she took measurements quickly so that Thrawn could be restored to Palpatine’s arms as soon as possible. “I believe I will use velvet. White velvet. Or satin. With red gems. Yes, red gems. Ruffles all along the hem. Buttons… What should I do for buttons? Simple, studs with the aforementioned gems. As simple as possible, there is a natural elegance to this one, but elaborate enough to be Naboo…”

Isis laid Thrawn back in his swaddlings and bound him with nearly the same speed Palpatine did. “You will need two. I will think of something for the other gown. Expect me back with the first within three days.”

Palpatine watched her drive off and nodded to himself. Yes, she was a treasure. She had never failed him before and would not now.

Thrawn was sulking. Or Palpatine made believe that he was sulking. How dare he allow a stranger to handle him like a doll? 

Palpatine bumped Thrawn’s lips with the nipple of a bottle. “Sorry. That’s just Isis. She treats everyone like that.” He smirked softly. (She even treats her husband like that. Poor thing.)

Thrawn forgave him with the Advent of a nourishing bottle. Palpatine smiled softly. “Get some sleep, Thrawn. Tomorrow is a big day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the idea of Sith Lords singing carols at the tops of their voices and decorating Christmas things, don't read the next chapter.


End file.
